Crow has a girlfriend?
by BebePanda401
Summary: The title says it all, IT IS QUITE CHEESY!


Me: Ok, looks like I have to use wordpad for a while!

Aki: Great. We don't care.

Logan: Very true.

Me: Can you guys ever be nice?

Aki: Yeah, just not to you.

Logan: We are nice to people who are decent.

Me: You guys are so mean! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds but do own Rina and her family blah blah blah... No what? I own anybody here that isn't mentioned in the anime or manga.

Aki: I feel sorry for you Logan.

Logan: I will try to be owned by Konami, wish me luck!

Me: Hahahaha...

* * *

"Beat it witch!" A group of young boys said, pointing at Aki.

"Yeah, we don't want witches here, to the grave with you!" Another said, chucking a huge rock at her, causing a wound into her left arm. Aki, even though accepted into a group of friends, was still being bullied because of her abilities as a pysichic duelist. Rua and Ruka were being bullied as well, because they hung around her.

"Burn them witches to the ground!" A blue hair boy shouted, holding up a lighter and a small, green, piece of grass. All the boys pointed and laughed at Aki. Rua and Ruka always got fed up of people teasing Aki, since well, she was their friend, and they hated it when their friends were bullied.

"Leave her alone!" The green haired, almost psychic duelist shouted, defending Aki, who was trying to stop the bleeding from the wound that had been caused by the flying rock. Why her? Why couldn't they see she could control her powers now?

"Oh, scary!" They all said, as they pushed Ruka around, injuring her. Rua slapped one of them across the face, as the boys all laughed and pushed him to the ground. Aki went to help him, bt was stopped by the boys.

Sly and the others were there too, and Rally had now joined duel acadamey, to catch up on his much needed education. Logan and Cammie were also there, since they wanted to join in on the fun aswell. Unfourtantly, this wasn't 'fun' at all.

A couple of meters away, a young girl, about sixteen years old or seventeen years old, who wore grey joggers and a grey baggy jumper, saw the whole thing. She seemed to be hiding herself, or at least, her figure. Her brown-chocolate eyes glistened as her dark violet hair blew in the breeze.

"Go to hell you damn wi-OUCH!" A gray boy hair exclaimed, as a rock hit him on the head. They all swirled round to see the girl holding up a few more rocks. After a couple of minutes, or seconds, of the boys looking and studying her, one pointed to her and laughed.

"Hey, look everyone, it's Preggo!" The ring leader of the bully boy band group exclaimed, as the other boys realized it too, and laughed hysterically. The girl, who's face was emotionless, chucked another few rocks at them.

"Don't like it when your hit back, do you?" She said, in an almost emotionless tone. The boys began to back away, but came back and tackled her to the ground, spitting at her and screaming abuse, as she let the words stream over her like thousends of thoughts rushing though her head. Rua and Ruka rushed to her aid but two other boys held them back. Aki smirked as she prepared her duel disk, and drew a certain...card.

"Black rose dragon, use black rose flare!" Aki suddenly screamed and commanded, as her giant purple, signer ,dragon sent a purple swirl of purple and red petals toward the boys, knocking them out temporarily. The girl got up, and brushed off the bits of gravel and dirt that covered her clothes. Aki approached her and went to see if she was alright.

"Hey, are you ok?" Aki asked, as she help the girl balance out steadily. The girl gave a quick nodd, indicating she was fine. To Ruka, she seemed quite anti-social, but not enough that she was shy, just...afraid of something.

"We should get out of here, before they wake up, you know." The girl pointed out, pointing at the uncoincouse boys. Aki nodded, and told the girl to follow, as they all ran back to Zora's place...Yusei house.

* * *

On the way, Aki had to ask a question. "Hey...Rina was it? Why did they call you 'Preggo?" Rina instantly froze. She looked down at the ground, unable to speak. She became sort of figety and nervous. She glanced up at Aki, who seemed to had been able to figure it out, sort of.

"Well..." She began "A while ago, this guy I knew, well, was going out with, dating as the americans call it, well, he wanted to take it to the next level, but I didn't. But he wanted to, so he...took advantage," Aki gasped, but Rina continued "And I found out that I was, well, you know." Aki knew she didn't want to say anymore, and only Logan just seemed to manage to understand what Rina was saying.

"Hey, Rina, wanna come with us and meet out other friends? Well, well do ya? Huh? Huh? Well? " Rua suddenly shouted out of nowhere. Rina stumbled back, and freaked out because of the green haired duelists's sudden hyperactive outburst. Ruka wacked him across the head, and he winced in pain as Logan and Cammie burst out laughing.

"Alright..." She replied quietly, finding her voice again. Rua jumped up and down in joy, clapping his hands like an idiot, while Ruka grabbed him by the ear. Aki, fed up them arguing, slapped her forehead and groaned at the two twins, but still found it amusing, none the less, and chuckled when Ruka finally got the advantage.

* * *

Aki lead them all to the garage, where Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno were working on the D-Wheel engines. They were all working on it for the WRGP, which takes place soon, and it needed to be just right. Just before the group got in, a huge explosion came from the garage...again. Rina could hear coughing and spluttering inside, and they all went in to check it out. Well, Rua, Ruka, Rina and Aki did, the rest of the group had to go home, and Logan had a date with Charlie.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Aki, as all of them emerged from the broken bits of metal. Yusei just nodded, as he brushed a bit of rubber off of his shoulder. Jack came out of a closet...for some reason, probably to take cover.

"I, Jack Atlas, was not to blame!" Aki swirved round, to see Jack as clean as a pringle pot, (don't get me wrong, have** YOU **ever seen a dirty pringle pot, aside the ones on the street, or the bin? Yeah...I stop talking now) Reciting how great he was. Aki sighed as she hit him round the head, telling him to shut it. Yusei then noticed Rina, whom he had never seen before.

"Hey Aki...who's this?" Yusei asked. Aki almost forgot about Rina, but then something sprung from the back of her mind.

"Who was responsible for it this time? The explosion?" Aki asked, as Jack just sighed and pointed to the corner, which had a fridge tucked away in the rubble. A few seconds later, Crow emerged from the fridge, clean as a whistle. Rina gasped, he was the cutest guy she had ever seen. Crow looked in her direction too, and thought she was pretty hot.

"Aki...don't you wanna introduce us to your new friend?" Yusei asked, breaking Aki from torturing Jack, something she took great pleasure in. She mentally chuckled to herself, planning the next horrid, gruesome, evil torture to the great Jack Atlas.

"Oh, right, everybody, this is Rina. Rina, this is Yusei, the dueling prodigy. Also winner of the fortune cup," She shook hands with Yusei, as he blushed at Aki's comment, "This is Bruno, the guy who can almost fix anything, but is really immuture," Bruno shook her hand aswell, "Ummm, Jack, who you really DON'T want to know about," Aki said with great hesitation, whilst Rina shook his hand, as Jack gave Aki a frightening death glare, "And last but not least, This is Crow, our version of Robin Hood, but is probably the biggest cluts I have ever seen, and not the best with girls, and always jumps into fridges in life or death situations."

Rina shyly extended her hand, which Crow accepted. They then stared into each others eyes for a brief moment, but was broken by the sound of Aki torturing Jack.

Again.

For the fifteenth time today.

The fourty fifth time this week.

The one-hundreth and seventh time in a month.

This was just getting common.

And old.

Very old.

But HELL it was always funny.

"Nice to meet all of you..." Rina said, slowly. Ruka got the feeling that, Rina and Crow were going to get quite close, but she just ignored her feeling, and went to make everybody a lemonade. Ruka's lemonade was the best! She got the right amount of sugar, the right amount of lemon juice, and the right amount of...stuff...

* * *

Over the glass of lemonade, Rina explained about her not wanted pregnancy, but also revealed something else.

"In a few months time, this baby is going to be carried by my sister, who is going to raise it." Everybody gasped at her revalation. She had a sister? Then again, it IS common to have a sibling. (A/N: Sorry, I may confuse ALOT of people in this story!)

"Before you ask, I have ten brothers and one sister. Yeah, guess who I stuck around with huh?" Rina admitted, before everyone, including her, burst out in laughter. These next few weeks were going to get pretty interesting.

* * *

Rina had now become more accepted into the group, and was now close to Aki, Carly and Mina (I like her dub name! Plus, it's early in the morning, so I can't type long words...) and was helping Crow with his blackbird delivery. At first, he was sort of hesitant, but after revealing her D-Wheel (It's called The Raven's eye.) and what she could do, he let her become an employee.

Crow was surprised how dedicated she was to winning his approval. She tried everything to prove her worth, even going as far as doing all his paperwork...twice! Who the heck would do that? PAPERWORK!

Aki had noticed, when Crow was around Rina, she would become very nervous, and accepted to everything he wanted her to do, even when it wasn't work related. At first, she thought it was just her trying to impress him as her boss, but even when it wasn't work related, she would still be nervous. Aki thought she knew what was going on.

"Hey Rina? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rina turned around to see Aki with wide eyes, staring at her. Rina nodded, but Aki lead her away to her room, where they would get more privacy.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" Rina asked, itching to get back to work, she actually liked her work, and didn't want to take any side paths to it.

"Rina...do you like Crow, as in, crushing on Crow?" Aki asked mischeviously. Rina's face instantly went bright red, as she began to wave her arms up in surrender.

"WHAT?" She shouted, face still burning red. Aki smiled mischeviously, as a small glint of mayhem entered her amber eyes, something which Rina noticed, and wasn't pleased or looking forward to what Aki had in store for her.

"Crow the bullet, finally settles down, finally married with a mother of his two kids..." Aki teased, trying to imaging Crow juniors, but stopped when she imagined about Jack coming into the picture.

"Aki, what? He's my boss! Why would I crush on him! He's just a friend! That's all!" Rina shouted, clearly embarrased. Her face went even redder.

"Now don't tell me that. I know you like him, your always trying to impress him." Rina's face went brighter, but then remembered something, and it was her turn to smirk.

"Well, what about you and Yusei, hmm?" It was Aki's turn to blush, as she looked toward the ground, and began thinking of Yusei.

"WH-WHAT?" Aki screamed, blushing hard. Rina began laughing really hard, as Aki tried to cover her approaching blush that was coming.

"Now Aki, don't tell me that. I know you like him, your always trying to impress him." Rina teased, copying Aki's words from earlier.

"Ok, how about we both admit if we like them or not, and we tell the truth?" Aki said, truth in her words. Rina sighed, as she drew a deep breath.

"Ok, I do like Crow. ONLY A BIT THOUGH!" Rina exclaimed, as Aki's blush faded and began to laugh.

"I knew it! Oh and, for the record, I like Yusei a bit too. Don't you DARE tell Jack, or Yusei, or anybody, especially not Jack." Rina giggled, as she remembered that anything against Aki would bring Jack up to the advantage. And that was Aki's WORST nightmare.

"Ok, deal?" Rina said, extending an arm and a hand out for Aki to shake in agreement. They both smiled, as they both aproached eachothers hands.

"Deal." Aki replied, as the two girls shook hands, then burst out in laughter. Little did they realize, a certain duo of green haired pranksters had listened to the whole...shaninagan.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Rina heard the knock from inside the spare room, where she stayed over sometimes. She went to open the door, and saw Crow standing there, looking very nervous.

"Hey Crow, how are you?" Rina asked, as she sat down on her bed, brushing her long, dark, violet hair. Crow loved watching her brush her hair, it looked so...soft. He cleared his throat, and did his best to talk, but his throat was dry.

"Crow, did you want me to work another shift or something?" Rina asked, clearly getting impatient. Crow didn't want to annoy her, so he forced himself to speak.

"Actually, since you've been working really hard lately, did you want to take the day off?" Damn, that wasn't what he wanted to say! Aki was right, he WASN'T good with girls. He needed some classes on these things. Did they do romance classes at Duel Academy? Maybe, that WOULD be a good excuse to see Rina more...

Rina stumbled back a minute. He was offering her...A day off? She...had been...been...been working really hard? Had he...complemented her?

"Umm...no thanks, I don't want to get behind on this paperwork stuff. No offense Crow, but I'm a bit busy, if there is nothing else you want, could you please leave?" Crow was kind of hurt by her words, they had stung his heart a bit, but decided to leave none or the less. Then, he remembered how to say the words he had actually wanted to say at the start.

"Actually, there was one thing I wanted to ask you...," Crow said, sheepishly. Rina nodded, and let him continue.

"What is it?" She replied, taking a note of Crow's nervous state. He rubbed the back of his head, and his left leg rubbed the back of his right leg. The violet haired girl decided not to rush him, as he was clearly very nervous.

"Ummmm...Well...I-I was uummmmm...wondering...i-if y-you...w-" He stammered, very nervous, and feeling flustered. He cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Crow?" Rina said, tilting her head again, concern in her voice. Crow tried again, but still stuttered. But he knew she was getting very impatient, so, he drew a deep breath, cleared his throat, and tried one last time.

"...Are your free on Friday?" He asked, looking down at the ground. Rina took a step back, and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Y-Yeah...why?" She answered, although she was sure she may know the answer already, even though she wasn't a mind reader.

"Well...I-I was umm...wondering if...y-you wa-wanted...only -i-if you wanted to...s-spend Friday with m-me, just the t-two of u-us...t-to-together?" Crow spluttered out, fumbeling and stuttering his words. Aki was right, he wasn't good with girls.

Rina was silent. She had never been asked out on a date before, all the boys she went out with, she had to ask out herself, and they just wanted sex with her...which she always had to give them, no matter what. But Crow was different, he...cared about her choice.

"...Sure." She said, bangs covering her chocolate-brown eyes, though she was clearly giving off a small, shy, but clear smile. Crow looked up, she actually said yes! His cheeks began to glow red, and he turned away from her to calm himself down. Once he and calmed down, he faced her again, a huge smile on his markered face.

"So it's a date then!" Crow cheered, not thinking. Rina fell silent, and looked away, blushing. Crow felt really awkward, he really needed Yusei's advice right now. Crow knew he shouldn't have said date, it just...came out.

"I mean...umm..." Crow said, nervously, as he attempted to try and think of something better to say other than 'date.' He didn't want to upset Rina, not after all she had said.

"I-I mean-meant that..." He nervously announced again, scanning his brain for more things to say other than 'date'.

"...A date it is." whispered Rina, quietly, bangs covering her eyes, cheeks glowing a light, rich pink. Crow grinned, and hugged her out of sheer joy. Suddenly realizing what he had done, let her go, and was clearly embarrassed. He backed away toward the door. He rubbed the back of his head, and laughed nervously.

"Umm...see you on Friday! 10:00am, meet you at the fountain!" Crow shouted, as he darted out the door and ran toward his room. He finally did it. He finally asked her out. That will show Jack. He lay out on his bed, and all he could think about, was what he was gonna wear that Friday morning.

Meanwhile, Rina had just frozen in the same place, cheeks still burning red. She actually had never been hugged by a boy out of sheer joy before, and she actually loved his hug. She flung herself on her bed, and all she could think about, was what she was gonna wear that Friday morning.

* * *

Crow tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his...date. He checked his watch. _10:34am._ ...Had he been...stood up? Maybe she didn't hear the time? Or where to meet him? No, she would have asked...wouldn't she? Crow sat down on the bench, wondering.

"Crow!" He heard a female voice say. He turned around to see Rina, running. She must have been running for a while, because her face was bright red, and beads of sweat were visible on her forehead. Crow looked at her. She was wearing a pair a blue denim three quaters, a light- pink sleeveless, belly top, a white shoulder bag, and a pair of pink and white converses and her violet hair was pulled back by a black hair band. Wow, she was hot.

"I *huff huff* am so *huff puff* sorry that I am...can I catch my *huff huff* breath?" Crow nodded, as she panted for about five minutes. Crow sat her down, and patted her on the back, so she could get more air. Once she had caught her breath, she looked at Crow.

He was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a loose white shirt, a brown chunky belt, and a pair of white trainers. Rina thought he looked pretty cute. He was the first boy to actually make an effort. If you call your first date wearing casual-Friday things an effort.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Crow!" She whispered, still out of breath "My mom came to visit in the morning, and she's always away at work or travelling, then, I took a taxi here, which I had to wait AGES for, because they were all out of servive, hen one FINALLY came, but we were caught in traffic, and my D-Wheel is still under repairs, so I had to run all the way here! I am so sorry! Crow, please forgive me!" Crow smiled, and bought her chin up. She was...crying?

"I already have." Was all he said, cheeks slightly pink. Rina looked into his eyes, and her cheeks began to warm up. Yup, she was gonna blush, but, she was unable to break away from those gorgeous gray eyes. They both stared into eachothers eyes, not thinking about anything, or anyone, else other than eachother.

"So...," Crow said, breaking the magical moment between them both, "Where do you wanna go?" Rina thought for a moment. Where would Crow and herself enjoy? Then, she thought of it. She grabbed his arm and ran toward the destination.

* * *

"The arcade?" Crow said, surprised a girl would be into this type of stuff (I am NOT being sexist! I am a girl myself, and I LOVE arcade games!).

"Yup! Loved it here, ever since...never mind! Lets go!" She shouted, pulling Crow into the game wonderland. They played on D-Wheel racing games, grab-a-duel-spirit from the grab machines that never worked, and even had a go on the casino, but lost like, a bit of money. (*Cough Rina and Crow nearly got arrested after they tried to hack the machine and had to pay a fine Cough*)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magician dressed as a dark magician appeared infront of them in a puff of mystic smoke, which really creeped Rina and Crow out.

"Hello... would you two like to take a turn on this game? You...will be sure to enjoy it..." The myster man asked, voice drooping and mysterious. Rina was eager, but Crow had his concerns and doubts about this man. Crow had raised his suspision of him a few minutes ago. He seemed to be like a con-man, and may harm Rina, which he didn't want, not at all.

"I sense your doubt, young man, but rest assured, I will not harm this young lady. In fact and therey, the game you seek the knowledge about is right onto your left." He said, as he waved as a violet velvet curtain pulled back and revealed the game.

Crow and Rina glanced over their left shoulders. 'Love-Oh-Meter, test you love today!' They both blushed scarlett at the sign, but decided to take the challenge none the less. It WAS just for fun, after all...wasn't it?

As they went into the small dome thing, they noticed it looked like a fortune telling. A young blonde, woman appeared infront of them, with a crystal ball. She was dressed as a Dark Magician Girl.

"Hello, care to see if your love is pure?" She said with a bubbly voice. The pair blushed scarlett again.

"Ahh...young love, your not planning any type of wedding are you? (She's smiling)" The young girl bubbled again, as she began to fiddle around with her dress.

"We're just friends!" They shouted, waving there arms in surrender, blushing harder and harder until tey were both as red as a tomato.

"Thats what they all say...," She sighed, then continued "...Aah well! I'll test it anyway! Just place you palms togethers, and that will be all." Crow and Rina did as they were told, and pressed their palms together, but both felt slightly flustered. The young blonde haired woman smiled as the test came through.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's true love! Wonder what the kids names will be..." The blonde said whilst chuckling, as the two blushed even harder, and walked out of the dome. Then, they heard a small noise, and noticed that the dome was gone!

"Well, that was...weird." Rina said, with an awkward tone. She and Crow were frozen, looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah..." Crow replied, but then they both got side tracked by a large crowd of people. It seemed to be near a dance game of somesort.

"Wow! I love this game! It's a paired dancing game...huh?" She noticed two people that seemed to be in the lead. One had dark skin, dark brown hair, and she was wearing a Japanese kimono. The other was a pale, brown haired man with a Japanese male kimono.

"Wow! They must be those awesome Japanese dancers I've been hearing about!" Crow cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Their like, really famous round here! C'mon Crow! Lets take 'em on! Huh?"

Crow didn't seem to like this game. He started to back away from it. Rina stopped him by grabbing his hand in hers, and didn't let go. Crow sighed, as he prepared to tell Rina the truth.

"Rina? I can't dance." Crow confessed, looking down and was clearly embarrased, Rina looked at him, and smiled.

"Neither can I, but let's still take them on! Please?" She did the puppy dog eyes, which made Crow's heart melt. He nodded reluctantly, and noticed that she was still gripping his hand, he began to feel his cheeks heat up, and so did Rina's, but he couldn't see her cheeks, as she had turned around, and began to push her way through the crowd of admiring people.

"We will take you on!" Rina shouted, as the pair of japanese dancers looked at them. They scanned them for a moment, then chuckled at Rina, which ticked her off a bit.

"You don't have a partner, sorry...-" They were cut off by Crow, who said "I'm her partner." The audience gasped. Nobody every answered back to the Kimono Dancers. The two dancers just simply nodded, as they started the machine up.

"It's Time To Rev Your Game On!" They all shouted, as the machine lit up.

( I can't be bothered to write the details yet, I will do though, later on.)

* * *

"I can't belive we lost by one point!" Rina complained, as they began to walk away from the dancing machine. Crow could sense her dissapointment, but kept listening to her complain.

"Yeah, well we can't win them all." Crow said, chuckling. Rina scowled at him, but then laughed too. It was silent after that, as they were both unsure of how to start up a conversation. Crow checked his watch. _12:30am._

"Rina, wanna get something to eat?" Rina's face perked up at the sound of 'eat'. She nodded repetively, as Crow laughed again.

"Ok! ok! Where do you wanna go?" Crow asked, glad Rina finally calmed down after ten mintutes of hyperness attack. Rina scowled at him, as Crow wondered what he had done wrong.

"Your being too polite, it's your turn to choose. I chose first, so you choose next." Crow looked at Rina, and found her statement true...he had been a little polite, but he was only trying his best. Still, there was that mexian chilly place...

"You like mexican?" Crow asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"The takka light? Wow, never been here, I love mexican! Can we get food now?" Rina exclaimed, almost rushing.

Crow only laughed as he went up and ordered some food. He wasn't quite sure what Rina liked, but he guessed, since she said she liked mexican, that she would have what was in front of her, and got some ice cream for after (Ahhhh...Ice-cream, the perfect cure for spiceytougneitus.), just in case it was too spicy.

"That food was GREAT!" Rina shouted, as she looked defeated by the massive meal she had. Crow laughed again, and saw that it was time to head back.

"You have good taste Crow!" Rina yelled again, nudging Crow on the arm.. He lightly blushed at her compliment, but laughed none the less.

Crow then looked at his watch again, and saw Rina's bus would be here any minute, he really didn't want this day to end, as it was the first fun he had in a while.

"Really? I have good taste?" Crow asked, still chuckling. Rina opened her eyes, blushing at the statment she had just made.

"Uh...yeah! In food!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously, as she winked at Crow.

"Rina, looks like day out's over." Crow said, dissapointment in his voice could clearly be heard. Rina noticed this, as she did not want it to end either. Then, a thought sparked up in her mind.

"Crow...the transfer is on Wednesday...can you umm...come with me?" Crow looked at her, shocked. Wasn't she gonna ask Aki or someone?

"I know this may seem sudden but...I really trust you...," Rina said, almost in a whisper. Crow just looked at the poor girl. Well, how could he say no to her?

"...Okay." He said, smiling, Rina looked up, eyes glistening, and she leaped on him, giving him a death bear hug. Crow stumbled back, and Rina let go, feeling awkward.

"Hehe, sorry. Caught up in the moment, 'suppose." Rina sheepishly said, as she rubbed the back of her head, cheeks tinted pink. Crow just laughed, and said it was ok. They then bid farwell to eachother, as Rina had a bus to catch.

"Bye Crow!" Rina shouted, as she made her way toward the bus stop. She ran and waved at the same time, and Crow did the same.

"Bye Rina!" He shouted in response. As he walked back to his house, he suddenly thought of something. Or, realized it more like.

This, was the best night, or best day, of his life.

* * *

"Hey Yusei, I'm going now, kay?" Crow shouted, as he got ready that Wednesday. It was the day of Rina's transfer, and he was NOT going to be late for it, not in a million years. Then again, if he waiting a million years he would still be late...(Argh, just confused myself! Anyway...on with the story! Before I confuse myself again!)

"Ok Crow, you best hurry, or you'll never make it!" Yusei shouted, getting back to the D-Wheel engine repairs, testing, umm stuff.

"Hey, Yusei, can you help me with my physics?" Aki asked, coming from the kitchen. Yusei turned around to see her anxious face, and nodded.

"Sure, what did you need help on?" He asked, looking over at her work, which was spread out all over the table.

"This bit here, I can't work it out." Aki asked, looking defeated over the set of questions. Yusei chuckled, as he took a seat beside her and began to help her with it.

* * *

Crow waited at the bus stop for Rina to arrive. Maybe she got impatient again? No, she said wait for her here. And it wasn't a date or anything, so she had a reason to stand him up, but Rina never stood anybody up. Well, he thought.

"Crow, over here! Get in the bus!" Crow turned around to see Rina, waving out a bus window. He quickly ran toward the bus, where Rina had a scowl on her face from him being late.

"She paid me extra to wait for you laddie." The bus driver said, with a Scottish accent. Crow blushed bright red, she...had paid to wait...for him? Wow, she WAS nice.

"Hey Rina, you ok?" Crow asked, as he took a seat beside the violet haired girl. She nodded and gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smile, which gave Crow the answer.

"Yar, I'm ok! I guess...I am a bit nervous...but I'll be fine!" She said, she did her best to put on an act, but Crow wasn't falling for it, and gently placed his hand on top of hers, making her cheeks tint pink, but feel safer, and more confident, none the less.

"T-thanks, for doing this Crow..." She said, almost in a crying-whisper. Crow looked at her with worry, and saw she was crying. He took his hand off hers, and slowly revealed a hankercheif. He took it, and wiped away her tears, saying everything would be alright.

"Hey...it will be fine, trust me, ok?" Crow said. He really wasn't good with crying girls, and he wasn't going to take Jack's advice. EVER.

Rina felt flustered at his sweet and lovi-caring gesture. She just froze, unsure how to react to it.

Should she hug him?

Slap him?

Agree?

All she did was nodd her head, then leant on Crow's shoulder, and fell asleep. Crow, unsure what to do, just let her sleep. He had to admit, she was so very cute when she was sleeping, even the more reason to make him blush, but after a few minutes, felt his eyes slowly droop too, as he gave in to the incoming, inky blackness...

It had only been half an hour, when the bus came to a stop. Rina was still asleep, but Crow had just woken up. He didn't want to move, he was so peaceful with her there, and he was still so sleepy. He then tried to wake Rina up, but didn't work, so he smiled to himself. He knew what he wanted to do.

He carefully got up from his position, and put his arms under Rina's body, picking her up. He then carried her out of the bus, and into the street, near to where the hospital was. He got a few whistles, and some teasing remarks, saying he was too young to be marrying girls, and that he had his whole life ahead of him before he could think about raising a family. He just shoved off the comments, blushing, and just walked, Rina in his arms, snuggling in his chest and gripping his shirt.

He had been walking for about ten minutes, when he heard Rina stir and wake up. She yawned, eyelids lazily opening to reveal chocolate brown orbes, then looked at Crow, and saw he was carrying her. She blushed scarlett, and jumped out of his arms.

"Crow...did you carry me from the bus station to here?" Rina asked, feeling guilty that she put pressure on Crow. The blackwing duelist just turned away, cheeks burning red, and replied with a weak 'yes.' Rina was shocked, she had never been carried by, well, ANYBODY before, and always felt nervous at the thought of it.

"Ahem, anyway, should we go in?" Rina said, breaking the awkward silence between them. Crow nodded, as the two of them walked toward the hospital, where Rina's sister was supposedly waiting.

* * *

As Crow and Rina sat down in the waiting room, they began to strike up some conversations, about their favourite foods, duel skills, what they did when they were little, which bought out Crow's inner saddness.

"Crow? Are you okay?" Rina asked, feeling guilty about asking about his parents. Crow stayed silent, then took note of Rina's face, and felt guilty himself. Then, as he remembered that he didn't know who his parents were, he began to cry a little, not enough that everybody knew, just enough so that Rina could see.

"Hey...don't cry, I'm sorry I asked, ok?" Rina felt truly sorry, as she wrapped her arms around Crow. He felt awkward, and froze. Rina, feeling more guilty, began to loosen her grip and say sorry, but then he did something she never expected him to ever do. He returned her sweet gesture, by wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, when they heard somebody come through door.

"Rina! Hey honey!" Crow turned around, to see a woman, who looked like she was in her late twenties, wearing a black dress and fishnet stockings. She had honey-blonde hair, and dark-brown chocolate eyes. Apart from the apperance, she looked, and acted, a bit like Rina. the two blushed, as they had just been caught hugging.

"Oooh, who's this then? Your new boyfriend? Must say, he's pretty cute." Rina and Crow's blushes deepened, as the thought of them going out entered their minds, making them feel slightly awkward.

"Oh, Crow, this is my sister, Charlotte, the one who wants my kid. Charlotte, this is Crow, my FRIEND." Crow extended his arm, which Charlotte accepted. Rina then explained about Charlotte wanting a kid, and her not wanting this kid. Crow just nodded, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, so your the famous Crow! Must say, Rina never shuts up about you..." She was cut off by Rina trying to cover her mouth, but Crow just blushed harder, as the two sisters fought.

"Charlotte!" Rina shouted, still very embarrased. Charlotte gave off a huge laugh, and patted Crow on the back, who was also very embarassed.

"So, have you tried to kiss her yet?" Charlotte asked Crow, feeling very mischevious. Crow and Rina's blushes went deeper red, as Charlotte laughed even harder, but then calmed down.

"Crow, excuse me a moment, whilst I try to kill my sister." Rina said, as she chased Charlotte around the waiting area, Crow staring after them, then burst out laughing, as Rina came in, with a very bruised and very hurt Charlotte.

"Ok, ok, hun, I am sorry!" She said, clearly surrendering. Rina just said 'good', and laughed at her victory, and did a stupid little victory dance.

"Mrs. Gordon, Miss. Bell, you can come through now. I'm sorry Mr. Hogan, patients only." Called the nurse. Crow nodded, and gripped Rina's hand, saying she would be fine, and so would Charlotte. Rina blushed lightly and nodded, and then walked through to the operating thetre, and Crow waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And waited some more.

And waited alot more.

And waited a bit more.

And waited a bit more.

And waited some more.

And...you get the idea.

* * *

It took the operation five hours, then, Rina and Charlotte were finally allowed to leave. Charlotte bid farwell to Rina, not before teasing her about Crow, then took her leave. As she walked through to the waiting area, she saw Crow, still waiting.

"Rina! You ok? How was it?" Crow asked, approaching her. Rina was frozen, he had waited all this time...for her? She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Crow, staring at her in the face. They both noticed how close their faces were, and backed away from each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and it was a success. No defaults. Good huh?" She grinned, giving him a thumbs up as Crow smiled too. Crow decided to walk with her to the bus station, but he could walk back, so decided against taking the bus ride home.

"Thanks for today, I really appreciated it." Rina said, shyly. She was surprised that Crow had gone through with it, since Yusei had told her Crow HATED hospitals.

"Ah..it was nothing, I'm happy to do it any time!" Crow replied, bearing a giant grin on his face. Rina laughed, and playfully elbowed him in the stomache.

"Right, that's it!" Crow jeered. Rina looked at him with a cocked-eyed expression, before getting tickled in the ribs by the ginger-haired prankster. She began laughing so hard, that tears formed in her eyes.

"Crow HAHA stop HAHA it!" Rina said, half begging, half laughing. Crow shook his head, and tickled her harder. Rina, somehow, managed to fight back, and tackled Crow, so that she could recover. Whilst doing this, she fell over, crashing down and bringing Crow with her.

"Ouch!" Crow yelled, as he recovered from the fall. The two of them noticed, that they were both very close together, and Rina was lying on top of him, both their cheeks begging to heat up. They were both frozen there for a few moments, unable to react.

"S-sorry..." Rina said, shyly, as she stood up. She extended her arm, so Crow could get up, but refused to look him in the eye. Crow returned her help, by taking her hand and got up, once again. they were very close together. They backed away from each other, very flustered and confused about what had happened.

"It-It's o-ok." Crow replied, feeling quite nervous. There was an awkward silence, before Rina broke it, finally.

"Argh! My bus! I got to get going!" Rina remembered, as she began to walk away. Crow then remembered something, something he had to say to her, and grabbed her arm.

"Umm...Rina, Meet you at the fountain, 3:00pm... Monday?" He asked, nevous again. Rina got butterflies in her stomache.

He was asking her out on another date.

"S-sure..." She replied, still feeling nervous. She didn't know why Crow always got so nervous when talking to her about dates and girly stuff. Probably just embarassed. Then, Rina approached him, tiptoed up to his height and gave him a quick peck on the check, then ran off.

"Ugh...bye!" Rina shouted, as she ran toward the almost leaving bus. Crow just stood there, hand on his face where Rina had kissed him. It was just a friendly peck...wasn't it? Crow was sure he was probably as red as a tomato now, but just decided to walk home.

* * *

"Rina? Honey?" Rina's mum called, as Rina came through the door, with a massive smile on her face. Rina walked toward her mum, who had a sad expression on her face. Rina immediatly sensed something was wrong. There was a bad chill in the air. Her mum was silent, and as we all know, silence is the most eeire noise.

"Mum, what is it? What's wrong?" Rina asked, concern in her voice. Her mum looked down, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Rina...I am so sorry..." Rina knew this was going to be bad news, she just hoped that it wasn't that...

* * *

"Crow...we need to cancel the date on Wednesday." Rina said, not looking him in the eye. Crow was surprised, what was wrong?

"Ok...but why?" Crow asked, dissapointment in his voice. Rina didn't answer, and just stood still.

"Rina, what's wrong?" Crow asked. Rina, was still frozen, not speaking. Crow shook her, trying to get her attention.

"RINA! WHATS WRONG!" He shouted, shaking her shoulders, clearly getting frustrated. Rina stod back from him, anger in her eyes.

"Look, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rina shouted, shocking Crow. He stumbled back, a bit upset by her sudden outburst. Rina's anger did not cease though.

"I only want to help Rina..." Crow said, trying to calm the dark, violet-haired girl down. Unfortunatly, it didn't work, and it only made her more angry.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted, and then slapped him across him across the face. Crow looked shocked, and so did Rina. Rina then ran off, leaving a trail of tears streaming behind her. Crow just froze, hand on his cheek where Rina had slapped him. He could sense she didn't mean it, as she had been crying when she ran away after she...well...slapped him.

But there is one thing he knew.

He needed Aki's advice.

NOW.

* * *

Rina ran into her house, and straight to her Nana's room. Her Nana was no pushover, she could tell something was wrong with Rina.

"Rina, whats up honey?" Her Nana asked, sympathy in her voice. Rina had to try and hold the sobs and tears back, but was of no use. Her Nan had to wait impatiently whilst Rina calmed herself down, not something she like doing very often.

"Now, shut up, dry those tears, and tell me what happened, so I can continue watching my soaps!" Her Nan shouted, as Rina looked up from her sticky hair, and took some deep breaths.

"I slapped Crow, and told him to cancel the date on wednesday, and he was only asking what was wrong, I feel awful." Rina admitted to her Nana, whom she could always trust. Her Nana then began to laugh.

"Ah, young Rina, if he's a decent enough boyfriend, he'll come round, he will probably ask you to marry him next! Hah!" She said whilst laughing. Her words made Rina blush, and look toward the ground nervous.

"Now, you cry your eyes out." Rina nodded, and cried into her pillow some more. She thought of how unfair she had acted toward Crow, and how she wish she could go back in time and redo that single moment.

* * *

"Aki, are you sure...?" Crow asked, as they approached Rina's house. Crow wanted to make it up to Rina any way he could, but, wasn't this a bit...over the top?

"Look, she'll love it, besides, she's probably crying her eyes out over you right now. Just go on, and be brave." She said, clearly annoyed, and gave him a small push, then rode off. Crow was now all alone. He could either face it, or run. He decided to face it.

He walked up to the door, and knocked three times. The door opened, revealing Rina's old but energetic nan, who had popcorn in her hand, and looked at Crow with a confused look.

"Erm, is Rina home?" He asked, very nervously. The elder then studied Crow, and smiled, saying he had better come inside. Crow did as she asked, and walked inside the huge house.

"So, your Crow then?" She asked, as they both sat down on the sofa in their living room. Crow nodded, confused that she knew his name.

"Rina never shuts up about you, I practically know your whole life story! Don't worry honey, I know why you have those criminal marks. Selfless acts. She kept going on and on about how sweet you were, and how brave and...stuff." Rina's Nana said, sipping her...coke.

Crow eye's widened, revealing stunned, and very nervous gray orbs. Why would she say all that about him? Sure he was her friend but...

"Oh Crow? Top room on the left, the one with the purple paint splatter." She told him, as Crow nodded and headed to his destination.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Rina lifted her head slowly at the sound of the knocking, and looked toward the door. Her bed was now a complete and total,_ disaster_, and her face was red from all the crying she had done.

"Go away Nana." She said, and resumed her crying. Her pillow was now saturated in tear water, and only one person could make it better.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Rina was now feeling very annoyed. Couldn't she be left alone for one second? She just wanted to cry, that's all! Was it too much to ask to be left alone to CRY?

"Nana, go away, I only want to speak to Crow at the moment, and he ain't here." She shouted, more tears spilling out. It was true, she did only want to speak to Crow, he was the only one that could make her feel better.

"Ummm...Rina? It's me, Crow." Crow answered from behind the door, feeling nervous, he only wanted-no, he needed to apoloize. She...only wanted to talk to him? Wow, she must have been feeling really guilty about what she did.

Rina froze in her place as soon as she heard that voice. How...did he know where she...Aki. Aki must have told him. But...why would he come here after the way she treated him? Did he feel guilty? Did he blame himself? What HAD she done?

"C-come in..." She hesitanty whispered. Crow couldn't see her like this! She was a huge mess, but at the same time, wanted him to come in, and here his soothing voice. Crow walked in, and examined the bed, and then looked at Rina, who's face was all red from the previous crying she had done.

"I uh...got you these." Crow nervously said, as he handed Rina a bunch of white roses and water lillies from behind his back. Rina blushed heavily, these were her favourite flowers. They always made her feel better, but was really, very surprised Crow would buy her them.

"T-thank y-you." She stuttered, still flustered about the gift he had got her. She placed the flowers into a vase by her bedside, one she only used for important things.

She signaled Crow to come over and sit on her bed, which he did without hesitation. He then saw how upset she was, and began to feel guilty himself.

"I-I am so sorry! Crow, I am really sorry! P-please forgive me!" She cried, as more tears came out. Crow, who hated to see, well, anybody cry, but especially not Rina. He took off his glove, and began to wipe away her tears, which made her feel like she was forgiven.

"C-crow...M-my sister, you know, Charlotte...she...well...she...lost the baby..." She admitted, guilt and saddness in her voice. Crow stopped wiping away her tears, with a shocked expression on his face, and then realized, that was why she was so upset before. He felt guilty that he had put so much pressure on her, and wished he could have just left her alone. She had every right to slap him, and he felt he was to blame for her crying so much.

"I-I don't know what to say without making you feel upset..." Crow said, nervously. Butterflies began to flutter all around in his stomache, as he looked and stared at the one place he wanted-no, longed to be. Her lips. On top of his. They were a dectectable colour. Deep red. He shook his head to snap out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"I-its ok...I mean, it happens...and...we just have to move on...right? I really wish I had your strength Crow, I mean, you've suffered worse, and yet, you seem happy all the time! Your corageous, caring, kind, most people that have been what you've been through are like animals, but you? You pushed all the negativity away, and only saw the light. Only saw the good. Yes, you may have them criminal marks, but they were caused by trying to make people-kids, lead a better life! And me? I cry and cry over one death. How weak am I?" Rina said, in an almost friendship speech kind of tone.

Crow was amazed about what she had said about him. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him, or complemented him that much. His cheeks began to heat up, and the reddness was surely visible on his face. But he was angry that she had called herself weak, when she wasn't.

"Rina, listen. Your not weak, your far from it. You have amazing strength. You spent months coping with that pregnancy, and well, when you found out, you had every reason to cry. That just shows how strong you are. Your probably the most amazing girl I have ever met. Your creative, kind, daring, brave, but your no pushover. You know how to stand up for yourselves, which most girls your age would cry to their jerk of a boyfriend to sort things out, or just be damn right stuck-up bitches! Sometimes, I wish I had you ability to cry! I mean, cry none stop, for a while. I have never felt relief like that, and who knows, you could even lead a really successful life!" Crow answered back, honesty and truth could be heard in his voice.

Rina stared at him, cheeks pinged pink. She had never been complemented that much before, and in honest truth, was uncomforatable by it. She was clearly embarrased. But, she silently agreed with him. Maybe, she did have the strength to deal with this, just maybe. She noticed, that, he was staring at her lips alot. Why?

"C-crow...thank you." She stuttered, feeling very nervous. Crow didn't answer back, and did something Rina didn't expect. He wrapped his arms round her, taking in her sweet scent of her violet hair. Rina was just frozen, but then her heart melted, and just hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a few moments, unable to move. Crow, feeling rather nervous, tilted her head, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Rina's face went from pale to red in three seconds flat, and looked away, trying to calm herself down, but was no use.

"Crow...why did you just do that?" Rina asked, still feeling very nervous. Crow's face went to embarrassed mode, and went bright red. Rina just giggled, saying it was fine.

"Rina...I need to tell you something..." Crow quietly said, hands shaking. Rina nodded, and let him continue.

"Ever since I met you...I feel weird when I am around you. At first, I thought it was nothing, but then, it-the feeling, began to grow stronger. I asked Aki about it, and she said I could be crushing on you. I denied it, but as more time went on, I started to belive that it could be true. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more I belived it. I was too scared to tell you in person, so Aki suggested asking you out on a date. I had never actually asked anybody out before, but I thought it wouldn't be that hard, would it? When it came to the moment though, I got really nervous, and started to stutter. When you said yes, I felt so amazed, since I didn't think you would. I guess, what I am trying to say is...I think I am in love with you, Rina."

Rina just stared, and felt a jittering in her stomache. A storm of emotions took over her, and she began to cry. Crow got the wrong idea, and began to walk toward the door.

"Crow, wait!" Rina shouted, as she grabbed Crow's arm. Crow looked at her, and she pulled their bodies close together. Crow was feeling very uncomfortable about them being so close together, began to bite his lip, but Rina prevented him from moving out, or changing out of that exact position.

"Crow...I love you too...I guess...I just got scared, knowing you felt the same way, I told you I was a baby, now you know it's tr-" Rina was cut off, by Crow leaning in closer. She made eye contact with him, and could not break away. They both now knew they harboured feelings for each other, and well, knew they could take it to the next level.

Crow and Rina leaned in towards eachother, not thinking about anybody else. The gap that was in between them was getting smaller and smaller...until there was no more gap, no more space to fill. Their lips finally touched, and they both jolted up at the feel. Crows lips were warm and soft, just like she dreamed, and so were Rina's. Rina, wrapped her arms around Crow's neck, whilst he snaked them round her waist. Their tounges met, and danced with each other whilst their lips were locked. As they broke away, both of them were smiling, both bright, scarlett red, but still smiling.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." They both said in unision, both blushing very hard again. Crow then gripped her hand, and kissed it gently, calling her my lady. Rina felt very touched, but very nervous, and they both giggled at his strange, but sweet gesture.

"Finally!" Rua shouted, as the two teens turned around to see the gang, staring at them. The two blushed heavily as they all walked in, wide eyed.

"Well, I'll be danged, Crow actually managed to get a girlfriend without using mind-control, not that he would know how to do mind-control in the first place," Jack simply stated, Crow begging to go red with anger. Steam could practically be seen coming out of his ears, as he chased after Jack, shouting many insults to the drama-king.

"It's about time!" Aki exclaimed, patting Rina on the back, smiling wide.

As Rina thought to herself a minute, she realized something. It was Aki who brought them together basically. But she still was on her own. didn't she deserve somebody aswell? she thought to herself some more for a couple of moments, then it struck her. She knew the perfect person to ask.

"Hey Yusei, bet you didn't know Aki's crushing on you big time." Rina playfully said, as Yusei blushed heavily at her comment.

"W-what?" Yusei shouted, still bright red. Rina knew that this would be fun. She loved to tease people, especially about them crushing on people, but she hated to be teased herself, no joke. The whole gang turned around to see Yusei, Yusei Fudo, of all people, actually, _**embarrassed.**_

Just then, she saw a small, rectangular piece of paper fall out of Crow's pocket. She picked it up, and it read, 'The O2 concert.' Rina gasped, this was her favourite Crow planning on taking her there?

"I..uh...was going to take you there tonight, if you wanted, everybody else is going...do you want to come?" Crow asked. Rina eagerly nodded, as Crow laughed. He then kissed her on the cheek again, making her blush a little, as she was not used to the feel of Crow's lips on her. She smiled, as she playfully elbowed him in the stomache.

* * *

Yusei, Jack, and Crow waited for their dates to arrive. Yusei had decided to take Aki, since she was the only one left, and he didn't want her to feel left out. Jack decided to take Carly, because, well, they were going out, and Crow was taking you know who. You don't know who you know who is? How thick are you people? It's Rina! Ok, your not thick, your very, very clever!

Suddenly, the three girls arrived in the taxi, and walked out. The boys mouths hung open and froze still, as the three teenaged girls were revealed.

Carly wore black leggings, a black and white checkered skirt. She also wore a silver chain belt, and a plain white t-shirt with a leather bike-chic jacket. She also wore bright blue pumps, since she had always liked one thing to stand out. Her hair was the usual style, except she had one strand braided with pink, blue and black string-thingiys. She also gave her contacts a try, since she wanted to try and impress Jack. And bloody hell, it was _working._

Rina wore a pair of denim shorts, dark blue, with knee-high, white boots. She also wore a white shirt with long sleeves, and a small, blue, denim jacket over the top. She had her hair tied back, with two long strands of hair dangling from each side. She also wore a small necklace around her neck, with an amethyest crystal as the charm. If she was trying to seduce Crow, it was flipping working.

Aki was last to appear, and she had her hair tied up in a ponytail, which was rare for her. She wore a plain denim skirt, with pink neon stockings and red pumps. She also had a blue t-shirt on, with a punk-style heart on, with a loose black, jacket...thingy. She also had a gold heart necklace on, and a silver chain bracelet, which Rina had previously bought for her as a thank-you present. Yusei just stared at her in awe.

"So...?" Aki asked, showing off a little bit. The three teenaged boys just stood there, mouths wide open at the three teenaged girls new looks.

"I'll take the stony silence as a 'yes we look good' answer?" Rina asked, feeling flirteous. Crow nodded nervously as he hooked her arm around his. They all walked into the concert, and were about to have the night of their lives.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Aki shouted, as she began to walk home. Yusei ran up to her, and asked if she wanted him to walk her home. She nodded, feeling flustered at his gesture.

As they walked back, Yusei refused eye contact with her. Aki had noticed this, and began to feel a bit uncomfortable, why bother even asking if she wanted be walked home in the first place? It was like she was walking home alone!

"Yusei, are you alright?" Aki asked, looking at him with concerned amber orbs. Yusei looked at her, and saw her worried face.

"Yeah...why?" He asked, looking back with saphirre eyes, glistening. Aki raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Because you haven't spoken to me yet." She stated, clearly a bit annoyed of the lack of attention she was reciving from the young duelist. Yusei looked at her, with a tilted expression on his face. He sighed.

"May I be blunt?" He asked, cheeks begging to go red. Aki nodded, and crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"I think...you look hot tonight, I can't even look at you without...blushing." He said, still looking away. Aki smirked, and began to feel her inner sluttiness come out. She gripped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"If you wanted to compliment me, you could have done it a while ago big boi." She playfully said, as Yusei's cheeks went brighter red. She then crashed his lips to hers, and did not say a word. Yusei was taken back by her gesture, but then returned it.

As they broke apart, they both smiled, as Yusei finally looked at her, without hesitation.

This, would change their lives forever.

* * *

_The two birds flew in sink,_

_As the stars watch over the rose,_

_One fragile but strong,_

_Is protected by her shining night._

_The other is a violet bloom,_

_Protected by her feathered prince._

_The shining night and the feathered prince, _

_Will watch over the rose and the new bloom,_

_As friends, the bonds of the future._

_And as the five marks bound together by fate,_

_They all will find one bond,_

_Will bound together,_

_By love._

* * *

Me:...Wow. Finally complete.

Aki: That poem...was quite nice.

Logan: Now, I need to find a special someone.

Rina: You will, someday.

Me: Maybe I shall too...since IM the only real one!

Aki, Logan and Rina:...

Me: Sorry! Your all real! Maybe in another dimension!

Aki, Logan and Rina: Thats better.

Me: Please review.

_Wow, that was long. Anyway, please do review, as I may do a sequel. I hope I did the charecters in good charecter, and I hope I haven't made Rina out to be a mary-sue. If I have, constructive critisism is allowed, but I do not want to be_ _flamed, as I have worked for three weeks on this thing, and I do not want my efforts to be discoraged. I also hope I haven't made it TOO lovey-dovery, please help me if i need it!_

_Oh! And to all those who read this story will get a free cookie!_


End file.
